


Tweets (Frerard)

by Frankierokillsme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom!Gerard, FrankIero, Frerard, GerardWay, M/M, MCR, PWP, Smut, Sub!Frank, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankierokillsme/pseuds/Frankierokillsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's reply to Frank's reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweets (Frerard)

**Author's Note:**

> This incredibly short because wooo business

Gerard Tweeted Frank a simple happy birthday tweet, nothing really special. Nothing that would be to obvious, more obvious than they already were.

'A very Happy Birthday to Mr. @FrankIero ! Will be blasting Halloween by The Misfits in your honor. '

Gerard skimmed the replies and saw Frank's almost immediately, his face boiling in anger. How dare he use one of their 'special names' for eachother.

'@GerardWay Thank you very kindly, Sir. xoxofrnk'

He pulled out his phone and called Frank, his number being on speed-dial.

"Hello...?" Gerard could almost hear the smirk in Frank's voice.

"Sir? What do you think you're doing, sweetie? You know you're only allowed to call me that when my dick is buried in that tight little ass of yours." His voice was precise and sent a shiver down Frank's spine straight to his member.

"G-gerard I-"

"Shut up and touch yourself for me, Frankie babe. Let me hear your slutty moans." Frank looked around the room, leaning his head to glance at the door that was cracked open. His kids were asleep and his wife was out with her friends. He bite his lip and walked slyly over to the door, shutting and locking it as he sat himself back on the chair and began to untuck himself from his loose jeans.

"Y-yea sir," he purred back to Gerard.

Gerard loved it when Frank was so submissive to him, so unlike his dear Frankie. He moaned softly as his fingertips ghosted over the ever-growing buldge in his pants.

Frank whimpered on the other end of the call and Gerard smirked, know his baby was jerking off thinking of him and his times with him before.

"That's right baby, just like that. So good for sir." His hand was now on his buckle, taking liberty to unzip and unbutton his pants quickly. "S-sir...Mr.Way.... oh.. ah!" Frank tilted his head back against the chair. He worked his hand over himself, pretending it was Gerard's.

Gerard, on the other hand, was keeping cool as he slowly made throaty groans and bit his lip.

"Baby, I bet you look so good for me right now. You probably look like a total whore. You're my whore, okay frank? Mine."

"All yours," Frank panted over the phone. He was close, and all too familiar tightening in his stomach told him that he almost done.

Gerard always did this too him. His calm, innocent nature going dark and dominant could turn Frank on more that anything.

"S-ir.. ah fuck... please." Frank's voice was desperate and almost brought Gerard to his end.

"Not until I'm done. My boy, you always are so easy for me to turn on. You love it don't you? Me being in charge? You like to be controlled?"

All you could hear on the other end was Frank's breathy moans. He really couldn't take much longer. He screamed Gerard's name in desperation.

"Oh please.... please Gerard... ah.. so good for you... so good for sir.... all yours.."

Gerard came, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as he whispered Frank's name along with a list of profanities.

Frank knowing that Gerard had came just to the sound of his voice and the visual image of Gerard touching himself to Frank sent him over the edge.

"Gerard-" He bucked his hips into his hand, or rather Gerard's in his imagination. He went over and sighed, relaxing after a moment of just panting back and forth over the phone.

"M'on tour, baby, but as soon as I get back I'll fuck your sweet little ass." Gerard moaned across the phone.

"Yes, sir. I'll be waiting."

Frank was about to end the call as Gerard stopped him.

"And Frank, I love you."

Frank smiled at the phone.

"And I love you."

He hung up and tucked himself back in, going back to check the replies to the tweets.

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes. His breath leaving a calmness to the room in Russia as he awaited the next show. Five more shows and he could see his Frankie.

He played his show, smiling and dancing with the crowd.

And the rest is history. Just like frerard, which isn't actually real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am sorry, yet, not at all.


End file.
